My Life With Animal Students
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: This story is about my students. I thought it was easy caring for them, but I was wrong.
1. New Student

My first AB fic. I'm a bit nervous about writing it. I hope you enjoy it!

My friend and I got out of her car. We returned from the store I picked up a few things. We entered the apartment building. We walked up the stairs to get to my door. As I approached it, there was an envelope lying there. Why didn't the mail man put it in my mail box. I picked it up and it was tilted Animal Boyfriend. My friend looked over my shoulder. "What's that?" "Probably junk mail." I unlocked the door and we walked. Right when we walked in there was a kitchen and right from the side there was a living room and down the hall was two bedrooms and a bathroom. I set the envelope on the table and I put the things I got from the store.

My friend was examining the envelope. "It says not do throw away."

"Huh? Let me see it." I took it from her hand and I opened it. It was a letter.

Dear resident,

Congratulations, you are going to raise a student and help him become human! Come by the Aminal Department.

Sincerely, Shion

"Is there such thing as a Aminal Department?" I asked my friend confused.

She took the letter from my hands and she read it. "Yeah, the address is right there."

Raising a student becoming human? He's an animal? Sounds interesting. "It doesn't say what's about."

"There's another page," she handed it to me.

I read it, it was long. It explained how to raise him. This is just like Moe Can Change, but different. It shouldn't be hard to raise sombody? I raised three myroids. So I should be all set! "Sounds good, I want to go!" Even though I should check on myroids, to see if they need anything, but oh well.

We headed out the door, with the letter still in hand. We walked in the parking lot get to her car. I told her the address.

She turned on the radio. "I think I might know where that is."

"Awesome!" I smiled.

"What is it about anyway?"

"You help raise a student become human. He's an animal."

"Now that sounds cool!"

As we arrive, she pulls up near the entrance. "I'll come back to pick you up."

I nod. "Okay." I open the passenger side door and I got out of the car. I glare up at the tall building. It's a white stone building with medium sized windows. I entered the building where there was a desk and a make with black hair with glasses wearing a suit sat at the desk. Behind him was a door. I'm curious to know what's beyond that door.

"Can I help you miss?" He has a nice gentle voice.

I walked over to the desk. "I got a letter, telling me that I get to raise a animal boyfriend?"

He smiled. "Ah, yes! I'm Shion. The owner of the department. You are?"

"Cayla."

"Nice to meet you." He pulled out a paper from his desk and he laid it out in front of me with a pen. "I need you to fill this out and I'll be right back." He left his desk and walked down the hall.

I glared at the paper. It wants me to fill out my name, his name and pick what species I want. This is hard, I fill out my name. What to name him. I skipped that part for now, I glared at the choices of animals I could pick.

I put a check mark in a box, by the dog. A dog should be fun. Now what to call him. I thought of names, but I didn't really like them. So the name Ryan popped in my head. I'll name him that! I filled out his name and I put down the pen.

Shion came back with books in his arms. He set them on the desk. "These are the boxs, I want him to study." He glared at the paper. "You finished?"

I nodded. He took the paper and looked over it. "Very well. You wait here while I get your student."

The strange thing is, Moe Can Change is a android game and Animal Boyfriend isn't? (Yeah it is, I'm just making it up). He isn't in a anime character, he's a real life human. Maybe they did that so the raiser doesn't get to overwhelmed with so many people. I wouldn't be able to handle three myroids and a student. That'll be too much for me to handle.

The door suddenly opened, Shion walked in with my new student!

Ryan had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a orange ugly looking suit with a zipper. He does look adorable. They walked over to me.

"Take great care of him!" He said as he walked off.

"Ryan, really? I like the name. What's your name?"

"I'm Cayla. Let's go home."

We walked outside awaiting for my ride. "Sorry I have to make you wait, I don't drive."

He smirked that's all right. I'm not sure what driving is."

"I'm sure you'll learn about it. Do you mind holding these books for me?"

"Sure." He took them from me, his hands are so big!

I pulled my phone out and I texted my friend to let her know I'm finished.

"What is that?" He pointed at my flip phone.

"Oh this? It's called a cellphone. You call and text people on it."

"Texting? What does that mean?"

"You send messages to your friends by using words."

"Can I try it someday?" He asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Sure."

A black car turned the corner and pulled up where we were. "Get in." I said.

He looked at the car with a awe look as if he never saw it before.

I opened the back seat door for him. He took a look in the inside before sitting down and he set the books on the seat next to him. "I'll buckle you in." I take the seat belt and I reached across his chest. I blushed a bit and I clicked the belt in place and I closed the door and I sat in the drivers seat.

My friend drove off. "Ryan, this is Veronica." (An OC in My Sweet Bodyguard).

"Nice to meet you," he said with a gentle smile.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Shortly after she dropped us off at my place. I got out and I helped him unbuckle and we entered the buliding. As we got in my apartment, I showed him around. He examined each room carefully.

"This is where you'll sleep."

There was a twin bed that was in the middle of the room. By the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it, and a desk against the wall with a chair and a desk lamp.

"This looks weird."

"I looked at him as I set the books down at his desk. "What do you mean?"

"I never seen a bedroom before. Shion had us sleep in cages like real animals do."

I felt bad for him. "So shall we get to know each other?"

"I do want to study, but getting to know each other won't hurt."

I smiled. "Okay great!" I led him into the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"I like to swim, and play fetch."

Right, he's a dog. But he's human now. "You're human. What do you like to do when your human?"

"Hang out with friends, learn new things."

"No wonder why you ask about what this is."

"Do you mind it?"

"Not at all! It's actually fun!"

"What do you do, teacher?"

"You can call me Cayla. Well I like to play a game called Moe Can Change."

"What's that?"

I smiled. I grabbed my tablet that was sitting on the coffee table. He watched me unlock the screen and open the app.

"My beloved Master, what took you so long?" Amber asked me. She looked over at Ryan. "Who's that?"

"Sorry, Amber. Oh this is Ryan, I picked him up at the Animal Department. I'm raising him, just like I did with you three. "

"Oh, nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Amber!" She gave him a big smile.

Ryan returned the smile. "Nice to meet you as well."

I made Amber work for three hours, like I always do. "She's the first one I raised. Wanna see the other two?"

He nodded. "This game looks interesting."

I tapped the arrow on the top of the screen. It changed to my second roid. "Brah, there you are! I was so lonely when you were gone!"

"Roxanne, I want you to meet Ryan. I'm going to raise him."

"Hey Ryan! Does that mean you're going to spend less time with us?"

"Maybe, I'm sorry." I also made her work. "Don't worry too much."

I switched to my other roid. "Master you're back!"

"This is Justin, he's a male. I call him J sometimes. Hey, J! I'm going to be raising Ryan so I won't be on as much."

Justin looked at Ryan with a jealous look. "Oh hey!"

"Hey."

I made Justin study. He was a tomboy type so I'm changing his type. I closed the app.

"So that's Moe Can Change. When I'm gone for too long, they get mad. I apologize for their behavior."

"It's fine. Do you mind if I look after them too?"

"I guess you could, if you want to try it on your own."

Ryan suddenly glared at the TV. "What's that?"

"Oh that's a TV." I flipped on the TV.

It startled him. "Whoa! So how do people get in the TV?"

I laughed. "They don't magically go in the TV. People do it for a living, it's a job. People film them and put it on TV."

"Interesting. I'm hungry."

"What kind of foods do you like to eat?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"That actually sounds good," I rose from the couch and I enter the kitchen to get it started.

"I'm going to study." He said walking down the hall.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

I finished serving the mac and cheese in bowls. I set them on the table. I should go check on him. I walked down the hall to where his bedroom is. I lightly knocked and opened the door. He glared up at me.

"It's finished." I smiled.

He rose from his chair and we walked down the hall and entered the kitchen and sat at the table to eat.

"Hmm, this is so yummy," he said as he took a few more bites.

"It's just instant crap," I gave him a teasing smile.

He laughed. "The book I'm reading is very interesting."

"What's it about? "I asked in curiosity.

"It's about the difference between pets and humans. Is it alright if I take this to my so I can study?"

"Sure, don't study for too long."

He rose from his seat and grabbed his bowl. "I won't." He disappeared down the hall. I finished eating, I got up and placed the bowl in the sink. I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll check instagram.

I sit on the couch and I go on my tablet and check instagram. When I scroll through the pictures that my followers post. I notice an add on men's clothing. Ryan does need more clothes. I decided to check the account out.

I wonder what style would look good on him. I looked through their pictures and I came across a picture of a classy black long sleeved shirt with three buttons on it, and it comes with a white shirt with a neat design on it. Plus a pair of jeans. I really like this!

Hopefully Ryan will like it. I went ahead and ordered it and I ordered a blue button up shirt and matching pants for something to wear to bed. Maybe tomorrow I could take him shopping.

I log out of instagram and I check on myroids. "Hey guys!"

"Welcome!" They said with a smile.

"Master, your student is really cute. I wanna get to know him!" Amber said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. She told me she does want a boyfriend. It wouldn't hurt for them to connect. "Sure. When I buy him a tablet. I'm going to give him my ID and password so he can talk to you."

"Thanks, my beloved Master! "

I gave her a smile. I played MCC for about an hour and I check to see what time it is. "Oh it's 7:21. I should check on him." I exit out of the app and I walk down the hall. I opened the door. "I think it's time to stop for the night. "

He shut the book and glared up at me. I didn't notice at first but until he looked at me; he has dog ears on the top of his head. He looks kindacute.

"Right, teacher," he said shutting the book.

"You don't need to call me that."

"I'm a dog, so I obey you. You're my teacher."

He's so confused. "Would you like to take a shower?"

"Yeah I do. Shion taught me how, so you don't have to." He rose from his chair and he left.

Good I don't have to teach him that. I don't want to see him naked. I went into my room, to see if I have anything that'll fit him or if I have any guy clothes. I look through my drawers of my dresser. "I know what he can wear!" I shut the drawers and I open my closet where I keep my band shits.

I got a Saint Asonia shirt (Wish I had one!) for my birthday from a friend. It's way too big for me, maybe he'll fit into it. I don't have any pants for him. He'll have to figure it out.

I grab the shirt off the hanger and I left the room. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm still in the shower," I heard him say.

I opened the door. "I got a shirt for you." I set it on the sink.

"Thanks."

I left the bathroom and I put on my pajamas and I checked my phone if I got any messages. I got one from Veronica. I flipped open my phone and I read her message. Veronica: How's it going with your student?

I replied telling her everything is going good. Suddenly my door opens. It caught my attention, I looked, it was Ryan. The shirt fits him really good. But it doesn't hide his boxers. I blushed.

"The shirt fits me. What is Saint Asonia?"

I smiled. "I can see! Saint Asonia is a band."

"Oh? I really don't know much about music."

"That's alright. Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping!"

"Sounds fun! Can it be just the two of us?"

I blush. "Sure. I don't live too far from the shops."

"Well good night," he said walking out of my room and shutting the door behind him.

I got under the covers. Taking care of him is really easy. I'm glad I decided to raise a student; I do get lonely when I'm by myself. I do wonder what else Shion taught him. I'll ask him tomorrow, I close my eyes and I fell asleep.


	3. Shopping with Ryan

Suddenly I something press up against my back. I turned to look, it was Ryan. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Ryan gave me a mischievous smirk. "Cuddling with you. Don't dogs do that?"

I blush. Could he be any cuter? "I guess so." I never had a pet dog before, so I wouldn't know what's it like.

"And they protect their teacher."

That too. "Can't you sleep in your own room?"

Ryan frowned. "I see, you don't want me here."

"I don't mean it like that. Look, if that's the way you are, I'm cool with it."

His smile came back and his face lit up. It made me laugh. "Thank you! You're so kind!"

I smiled and I ruffled his soft ears. "Let's get get some sleep. We do have a long day ahead of us."

"Good night, Cayla." He closed his eyes.

I hope Ryan and I will become good friends, I do want that. He's really nice and he makes me laugh. I'm really gald that letter was at my door, and I didn't throw it away, my life got turned around when I brought him home. I fell asleep and I suddenly feel something licking my face. I opened my eyes to find Ryan licking my face. "What are you doing?"

Ryan stopped. "Waking you up. Good morning!"

I blushed like mad. "Why lick my face?"

He laughed at my red face. "Why are you so red?That's how dogs wake up tgeir teacher."

"B-but you're not a dog, you're ears aren't there."

He blushed too. "I'm sorry."

We started into each others eyes in silence. He has such beautiful blue eyes. His face grew closer to mine.

What is he doing? My heart pounds against my chest and I shut my eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" I suddenly feel his hot breath in my ear and I open my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me?!

"How does eggs sound?"

"Eggs?" He pulled his face away from me and he looked down at me. "You mean the eggs that come from chickens?" He asked with a worried look.

I nodded. "Yup. The only eggs we eat."

"Those are baby chickens inside! They're so sweet and innocent! What did they do wrong?"

"We need eggs to bake things and it gives us protein," I try to explain it to him.

"That's just wrong! It's just like getting a abortion! We must save the eggs!" He rushed downstairs.

I'm shocked that he knows what abortion is. But yet he doesn't know the simple things. I get out of bed to see what he is doing.

There was a cardboard box sitting on the counter along with the eggs. I looked around for him. He doesn't seem to be anywhere. "Ryan?" I call out. Where could he go? "Answer me!"

Suddenly the front door opened and I turned to look, it was Ryan. "There you are! I was worried!"

In his hand he had a bunch of twigs he placed them in the box. "Oh sorry, I was outside." He placed the egss in the box and he rushed in his room and he game back with his desk lamp. He plugged it into the wall and he turned it on. "That should keep you warm."

"What are you doing?"

"Now those chickens won't get cooked up, they'll live!"

Oh, he wants the eggs to hatch. Does he know they're dead? I sighed and regret grew on my face. "Ryan, those eggs won't hatch their dead."

"What? How?"

"Well they've been refrigerated." I remember when I was a child I thought they were alive as well, but once they got cooked they died.

Ryan's eyes filled with tears. "I could never eat eggs!"

He probably won't eat meat. Maybe I won't take him grocery shopping. I put the eggs back. "I'm sorry. What do you want to eat?" I do feel bad for telling him.

"I only eat cereal or oatmeal."

I'm shocked he doesn't freak out about plants. If he did he'd probably eat nothing. "Okay, you go sit and I'll take care of it."

He nodded and he took a seat at the table, while I prepare the cereal. I learn something new about him everyday.

I carried the bowls filled with cereal and milk. I place his in front of him and I take a seat next to him.

"Talk about your childhood," he said.

"Well, it wasn't that great. I did get slapped with a belt a lot."

"Really? That's terrible! Tell me the good in it!"

I smiled while I took a bite of cereal. I have no idea where to start. "Well, I remember making mud pies, that was my favorite thing as a kid. I loved to go to the beach and play with my old friends I once had. I moved when I was 12 because of my father's job."

"Do you have a sibling?"

I nodded. "A sister. We made forts and played together a lot. I really loved barbies and baby dolls. My sister hated that stuff, but she did play with barbies. I also remember we were obsessed with Legos! I miss those days."

"What was the best memory you had?"

"Seeing Skillet in concert. That was the best day of my life!"

"Is that a band? Tell me about your school life."

"Yes it was. Well where I was from. Nobody liked me, I never made any friends. Well I did, but I transferred schools. I was different from the other kids. I remember in the fourth grade, my teacher had a farm and she brought in eggs and we watched the changes of the eggs. It was really cool, the chickens were really cute!"

"Aww cute! What do you mean by different?"

"Well, I have learning disabilities. That's why nobody really liked me. When I moved, I met wonderful friends who didn't care about my disabilities. I had a really close friend I made, but she died in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry! I'm glad you made friends thar cared about you!"

"Yeah, I did had another close friend, that's a long story and we stopped being friends. Whenever I get close to sonebody, they end up gone. So I try not too get to close to anybody." (Internet friends are a different story! :D).

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your parents?"

I sighed, pain ached in my chest. I really don't want to talk about it. "Well, I'm not close to my dad. My mom I was really close to. I was really close to my mom. I found out the truth about her by my sister."

"What is it?"

"She...she thinks I'm not capable to do anything. All I am to them is a maid, I clean and I cook. When I try to go see a friend my mom would come up with excuses as if she doesn't want me to leave the house. There was a singles dance, I think it was at my high school. My sister didn't tell me. My sister said to my mom that I should do. Her excuse was, she's too old. And another tning was I can't do math because I have a short term memory loss. Yeah I can! It's just hard to understand." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Ryan wiped them with his fingers. "That's terrible!"

"So the whole time, she's being a fake? She told me I am capable of doing things. Does she truly love me? Or is it all fake? When she talks behind by back with my sister, she tries to fight back, but I can't I'm too weak." I cried.

Ryan wrapped his arms around me. "All that isn't true. You are capable of doing things!"

"That's why I'm done getting close to people! That was three strikes with people I loved, I'm done! My happiness is gone, I can't even smile."

"I seen you smile, you seem happy to me." He pulled me closer to his chest. It felt good to get a hug, I haven't had one in forever. I cried I into his chest.

"I'll make sure to make you happy! I don't want to see my teacher sad."

I looked up at him with my face wet. I soaked his shirt with my tears. "Thank you, for being a kind student."

He smiled. "Should we get ready for the shopping trip?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we should!"

He let go of me and we went to get dressed.

XXXXX

We entered the store. Ryan's face was lit up as if he were going to see his favorite band in concert. "Wow! There's so many different people and the store is huge! Where's the clothes?"

Walmart is a big store. "This store sells many different things. The clothes are in the middle of the store."

I grabbed a wagen and we walked on the tile floor. Ryan couldn't get over how much stuff the store carried. "I wanna go see what's down there!" He pointed at ranks of cards.

I suppose I could let him look at stuff. We walked over to the cards. They were so organized, there had their own categories like birthday boy and such.

His eyes darted around the cards, he picked up some and he read them. "What's the point of these?"

"People give cards to the ones they care about. They write a message inside and give it to whomever."

"What do you write inside?"

"Whatever is on their heart."

"Oh? Can't they just tell them without writing on a card?"

"I guess so. How about we get some clothes."

He put the cards back where they were and he walked in the clothes area.

"There's so many clothes!" Ryan said looking through a rank of shirts.

"Find something you like."

He pulled two shirts off the rank. One was black and it had a lions face on it. The other one was just a plain blue shirt. "I like these!" He put them in the wagen.

"You need more than two shirts. Get three more."

"I don't like anything else."

"Let's take a look." We walked over to another rack of shirts. "Look through those."

He did what he was told and he found three shirts that he liked.

"Next you need pants." We walked over to the pants section.

He glared at the many different colored jeans. "I never seen so many pants before!"

"Shion, never took you out?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We lived in cages all day, we did go outside. We never explored the world."

"That sounds boring." It sounds like prison life.

"Not really, I did make a few friends." He grabbed a bunch of pairs jeans and placed them in the wagen.

"Alright, go pick out some pajamas."

He saw some many different colors of lounge pants. He picked up blue, green and black with a plaid design. "Found some!" He picked matching shirts as well, he threw them in he cart.

"Now you need some socks and boxers," I said as we walked down that way.

He picked out what he liked. "Can we explore the store?"

"Sure." I showed him many different things and I explained my best what each item was.

When we walked down the beaty area. He noticed noticed a purple and black package with a pad on the front. Oh god, wht did I bring him down here.

"Teacher, what's that?" He pointed at it.

"Well that's for woman."

"What do they use it for?"

"Can we talk about this at home?" There are people staring at us.

He nodded. "Okay."

We left that area. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

We checked out at a cash register. Together we put the clothes up on the belt, and Ryan watched the clothes more towards the cashier.

I began to swip my credit card and I typed in my pin number. Ryan put the bags of clothes in the cart, and we went our way.


	4. Surprise!

We entered my apartment. Ryan headed down the hall. "Time to study."

I walked in a room where a washer and a dryer sat side by side. I took the tags and stickers off this clothes and I dumped them in the washer. I opened the socks and the boxers package and dump them in. I close the door and turn it on and I add the soap in.

I left the room and plopped myself on the couch and go on my tablet and pop in one earphone in my ear. I open the app to Spofty then I open up to myroids and check on them.

"Hey, when am I going to get to know Ryan?" Amber asked with a adorable smile.

She's my first roid, so she's my favorite. I adore her, I do love my roids equally. "He has to study. Once I get him a tablet, I'll let him talk to you."

"When will that be?"

"Once he's more mature and responsible."

She sighed. "Alright."

"So, anything happened in your world?"

"Rox, went on a walk with her dog, and I have no idea where Justin went."

"Well, if he doesn't show up in two hours, go look for him. I'll see you later," I closed the app.

The washer beeped. I rose from the couch and I enter the laundry room. I take the clothes out of the washer and I transfer it to the dryer. I turned it on and I set how long the clothes should be in there, then I left the room and I went to check on Ryan.

"How's it going?"

"I'm actually one my last book."

"Nice! I'll give Shion a call." I left the room and I pulled out my phone and called the Animal Department.

"Hello this is Shion from the Animal Laboratory Department. How can I help you?"

"Hello, it's Cayla. Ryan is one his last book."

"Awesome! I'll be over with new books and a surprise!"

A surprise? Should I be scared? "Okay, thanks!" I hung up and I thought about what the surprise might be.

Is it a party invite for taking good care of Ryan? Band tickets? It's probably for Ryan. Why would I get a surprise from a stranger?

I check the time. 11:30. "Time to make lunch." I head for the kitchen. I prepared some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some salad to go with it. I walk down the hall, his door is open a crack. I opened it. "Lunch is ready."

He got right up. "Let's go eat."

We walked down the hall and sat at the table to eat.

"I want to learn how to cook," Ryan said with a smile.

"Well, you can help me with dinner tonight."

"I just read about cooking. It sounds fun and easy. You can make your own dishes!"

"Cooking is like art, you create anything you want."

He took a bite of his sandwich. "This is so good! What is it?"

"It's called peanut butter and jelly. The creamy brown stuff is the peanut butter and the sweet sticky stuff is the jelly."

Once he finished his sandwich he ate his salad. "Was that one of your favorite lunch sandwich as a kid?"

"Yeah it was and still is," I say with a smile.

Suddenly a knock was at the door. I quickly rose from my chair and I opened the door. "Come in Shion." I mived out of the way.

He walked was carrying a box and a bag. He set them down on the counter. "Those are last books he needs to read."

Ryan walked over to see what's in the box and in that bag. Then he looked at Shion. "Hey teacher!"

Shion gave him a smile. "It's nice to see you. Now that I'm here." He walked over to the counter and got into the bag to pull out a clipboard. "I'm going to talk to Ryan about how good you're taking good care of him. Would you mind leaving the room?"

"Sure," I grabbed my plate of food and my tablet and went in my room and shut the door.

Ryan and Shion took a seat on the couch. Shion had a pen in hand and looked up at the brown haired man. "You are going to answer me honestly."

Ryan's heart pounded madly in his chest. He remembers that Shion told him; while he was living back at the Animal Department. That Shion would go to the teachers home and interview the student. If Shion disproves on his answers, he'll get taken away from Cayla and she won't ever adopt a student ever again.

Cayla learned against the door with her ear pressed against the door to listen on them.

"Did your teacher teach you how to cook yet?"

Ryan's face grew with worry, he doesn't want to get taken away from his teacher. "No, I just started reading the book, but she's going to teach me today."

Shion looked down at the paper. By the question he asked there little boxes by beach answer: No, yes, working on it.

Shion checked off working on it. "Okay, does your teacher make sure you take a shower?"

"Yes she does, sir."

He checked yes. "Does she abuse you?"

"No, sir."

He checked no. "Do you trust your teacher?"

"Yes I do!" He smiled. It washed his worry away.

He smiled and checked yes. "Last question. On the scale of 1 to 10. How good does she care for you?"

"Uh, a 10."

Shion checked off 10. "Now I'm going to speak to her. Could you get her for me?"

Ryan rose from the couch and he knocked on her bedroom door. Cayla opened it with a smile. "Shion wants to talk to you."

Ryan went in his own room to study. Cayla left the room and entered the living room and joined Shion on the couch.

So is this the surprise? A interview?

"So I interviewed Ryan. I'd like to go over the answers with you."

I heard everything. I listened to the answers and he gave me a smile. "I like the answers. So that means your ready for another student! Surprise!" Shion laughed and pulled out a sheet of paper from his clipboard.

"What? Another one?" This can't be happening.

Shion laughed at my reaction. "It seems like you take very good care of Ryan, so I'm letting you care for another student." He passed me the clipboard and the pen. I glared down at the paper. It's the same form when I got Ryan.

I already have a name in mind. I wrote down the name Roxas. He's one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters. I chose a cat, and I handed him back his clipboard. "When do I get him?"

Shion looked at the form. "When Ryan finishes those last books."

"Do you want your books back?" I asked him.

"No, keep them for your other student," he rose from the couch and so did I.

"Thanks for the surprise! I can't wait!"

"You're welcome, and bye," he left the house.

I'm filled with joy, that I get another student! I wonder how Ryan will think! I head down the hallway happily. I open the door wearing a big smile on my face.

My appearance caught his attention. "What's that smile for? Did something good happen?"

"Yes, we passed the interview and another student is going to live here!"

"What? That's awesome! A new friend!" Ryan got up and he hugged me.

He both laughed in each others arms. "You will help him with his studies and be a good roll model."

He broke the hug. "I will try!" He sat back down to study.

I left him alone. I never would've thought that I'd be caring for another student. My life has completely changed.


	5. Learning how to Cook part:1

I took the clothes out of the dryer and I folded them. Suddenly I hear a yell, it sounded like it came from the living room. I stopped what I was doing and followed the yelling.

Ryan was sitting on the couch, with my tablet and he's talking. To who? I walked over. "I heard yelling."

"Master, I don't trust him! I told me to back away from my sister!" Roxanne shouted.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about this," I took the tablet from him and I glared at Roxanne. "Look, Amber wants to get to know him. Let her, she's older than you, she can do what she wants I have no problem with it. So please bud out, okay?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "Okay, promise."

I had Ryan back the tablet. "On study break?"

He nodded. "Yup, I was so shocked of how this tablet works! I never seen such thing!"

I laughed. "I'll leave you, I still have your clothes to fold." I return to the room. I was hoping that Ryan and I would eventually fall in love. I mean he is a good looking man. Wait, what? What am I saying? It's wrong, he's part dog part human, and he likes Amber.

I blush at my thought. How dare I think like that! I folded his pants. "That's done!" I grab the clothes and I head to his room to put them away.

When I returned to the living room, he was smiling and laughing. Amber is a nice girl. She has a kind heart. "Ryan, do you want to start your cooking lesson?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yes I do!" He set my tablet down on the coffee table and he joined me in the kitchen. "What are we going to make?"

"Pizza bagels!" I take the ingredients out of the fridge and I get out a pizza pan.

"I had those before!"

"How many do you eat?"

"Three."

"Same, I placed three English muffins on the pan. "I'm going to make mine first because I want to to watch." I cut them in half and I scoped some pizza sauce and I spread it on the muffins.

Ryan watched carefully as I placed the ingredients on it. "This is so easy."

"Okay, then you try it." I stepped out of the way and I watched him.

He did exactly what I did. "Tomorrow can I practice cutting with a knife?"

"Yes we can. Did you learn about knifes from your studies?"

"Yes I did!" He finished putting the ingredients on his muffins.

I took the pan and I put it in the oven and I turned it on. "So how do you know what abortion is?" I suddenly brought up the question. I was curious and wanted to know.

"When Shion took us outside. His phone went off and he read something out loud. It was more like a yell. "The abortion went well!" He broke out and cried. So I asked him what it was, I felt bad for him. I comforted him."

His wife or girlfriend got a abortion? I wonder why. "Did he tell you why?"

"Nope, he was really upset. So he went home early that day."

"Poor guy."

"Don't worry, he's fine now."

I smiled and I checked on the muffins. "They need a little longer."

"Amber seems nice," he suddenly said.

"I knew that since the day I got her!"

"I want to take her out on a date."

"What? You can't she's inside my tablet. There's no way you can see her, I'm sorry." I frowned.

Ryan smiled. "Yes there is! I talked to Doc, she said that she can bring Amber to the human world."

"Wha...?" So if myroids wanted to see me, they can? This can't be good.

Ryan laughed. "Is it okay if I invite her over tomorrow for dinner?"

This is crazy! I hope her siblings doesn't get the wrong idea and then they'll want to come over too. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great, I already talked to Doc and Amber seems so happy about it!"

I smiled and I checked on the muffins. "They're done!" I pulled them out of the oven and I served them on plates and we ate them.  



	6. Learning how to Cook part:2

"Tell me more about your childhood," Ryan said as he brushed a piece of his brown hair back.

"When our parents finished what they needed to get down an isle. My sister and I would stay and mess around. When we were shopping at Walmart, we got left behind in a isle. We looked around, we couldn't find them. We went to one of the cashier's. We told her what their names were and what they looked like. She paged them to the cashier where we were."

He took a bite of his muffin. "Where you scared?"

"Yeah, knowing that we lost our parents. We were so happy to see them."

"Did you have any childhood friends?"

"Yes, I use to hang out with three boys, but they were older than me. I don't contact them. I was friends with a girl and her brother. I'm friends on Facebook with her."

"Awesome!" Ryan finished eating. "Ever had a boyfriend?"

Why is he suddenly asking me that question? Is implying something? "Nope, but I've been kissed."

"Really?" Ryan got up from his seat. He grabbed his plate along with mine and he set them in the sink. "Can you show me how to wash the dishes?"

I smiled as I joined him at the sink. "Okay, first you plug your sink to make sure the water stays. Then you fill the skin with the dishes." He watched as I did the two steps. "Then you turn the water on hot and put in a little soap."

Ryan was awed by how the liquid soap turned into white puffy bubbles.

"Then you grab a clothe and you grabna dish and wash it."

He continued to watch me until I drained the skin. "That's how you do the dishes."

"It seems really easy."

"Just be careful not to break any dishes."

"Why did you break any?"

"Yeah and I got cut too."

"How'd you that?"

"I was scrubbing a glass cup. There was a stain on it. My mom that I should let it soak. "No, it's fine, I got it." Then suddenly the glass poped cutting my nuckle and my pinky. There was a hole near the top. I didn't put any pressure on it. I didn't cry in pain, I cried because I was afraid I got in trouble. My mom walked over to me and I told her what happened. She got me a towel. I wrapped my hand in it. "I'm going to call the doctor, to make sure you don't have any class inside you. You sit down and keep it in the air."

I took a seat on the couch and I had my hand up in the air, to help stop the bleeding. I hope I don't get any stitches. It did look pretty deep.

My mom got off the phone. "Let's go."

We arrive at the doctors and he saw me right away. He asked me what had happened and I told him. The people in the room. Had a face like 'you cut your daughter by a knife or that's a lie'. They looked like they didn't believe me or my mom.

The doctor took a look at my cuts. The one that was deep, had closed a bit. He put some bandages on it to help them heal. I didn't need stitches, which was nice."

"Whoa, that sounds painful!"

"Yeah it was, and I still have the scars from 2012." I showed him the small scars. They were white, I think they'll disappear eventually.

"I guess that memory won't ever go away, because you see it everyday."

"That's right. Scars are memories, bad or good. I guess a lesson was learned, soak a dish if it doesn't come out right away. "

Ryan let out a laugh. "I'm going to go finish studying." Ryan disappeared down the hall.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything to write! :/


	7. What A Nice Visit

Ryan is fun to be around with. He's really nice and he's willing to try new things. Now I'm getting another student! That's really exciting! What could go wrong?

I glare up at the clock that was hung on the wall. "Oh it's 8!" I should go check on Ryan.

I walk down the hall to his door. I knock on it, I didn't get a reply. "I'm comimg in!" I open the door, to find a sleeping Ryan on his bed. Oh he feel asleep. "Good night." I whisper, closing the door behind me and going to my own room. I put on my pajamas and I went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning. I taught him how to cook french toast. He's getting the hang of cooking. Maybe tomorrow we'll make cookies.

We sat at the kitchen table and have our usual conversation. "So tell me about yourself. What was your childhood like?" It was tiring to hear me talk about myself, I'll let him have a turn.

"Well actually us animals didn't really know our parents. They abandoned us. So Shion took us in and he was a father to us."

"That's sweet of him! Any good memories of him?"

"He taught us a lot of things. I remember when I got bullied, he went to the kid's parents and talked to the child after that he left me alone. When I was lonely Shion would comfort me and tell me fantasy stories."

"How cute! So does he bring in more abandoned children?"

"Yeah and he does. He keeps us until we're old enough and ready for a home."

That's why he gave him a interview. To make sure I'm not abandoning him, makes sense. I finished my breakfast. "He told you that?"

Ryan rose from his seat while holding his plate. He took mine. "Yeah, he did. He told us that we're going to have a teacher." He placed the dishes in the sink.

So is it that why he wants me to have another student? To have them be in a good home? "Going to go study?" I rose from my chair.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm close of being done. I'm reading about the male's and female's bodies. Pretty interesting." He walked down the hall.

I blushed and I grabbed my tablet. "Hey roids!"

They flashed me a smile. "Morning!"

"Amber, are you ready for today?"

She nodded. "Yes I am! I promise to have good manners!"

"Great! I can't wait to have you!"

"Wait, Amber is going to be in your house?" Justin asked.

"Yes she is."

"I wanna come!" Roxanne suddenly spook.

"Guys, you can't it's only to get to know Ryan more," Amber said to them.

"I should get ready for tonight's dinner," I said.

"Okay, I hope it's yummy!" Amber smiled.

I closed the app and I head to the kitchen. "Lasagna sounds good, with rolls and cake."

I grab a pot and fill it with water and I set it on the stove to boil. Out of the cupboard I grab a box of cake mix and I start to make that.

"Cayla, would you like some help?"

I look up at Ryan. "Hey! Having a break?" I pour the mixture in a square pan.

"No, I heard you in the kitchen. So I figured you need some help."

"Thank you. Could you put that pan in the oven?" I looked through the cupboards for the pasta.

Ryan took the pan and put it in the oven. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you get the rolls out of the frezzer? They need to set out before I can cook them."

Ryan opened the freezer; a burst of cold air hit his face. He grabbed the bag. "Where do you want it?"

"Set it on the stove, so they can thoagh out faster."

Ryan did what he was told. He watched me put the pasta in the hot boiling water. "I got it, you can go back to studying."

Ryan nodded and disappeared down the hall.

After seven minutes of boiling. I put the lasagna together and put it in the oven. "That'll take an hour, and the cake will be done in twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I'm setting the table up and putting food on plates, suddenly the corner of my eye, I saw a girl appear in the living room. I look at its Amber. "Hello, and welcome!"

Ryan came out of his room and he noticed his date standing in the living room. "You look beautiful!"

She smiled. "Thanks."

Ryan took her in the kitchen. "You ahead and sit, everything is done." We all took a seat at the table and ate.

"So Amber, how does it feel leaving the house?" Ryan asked her.

"Really weird and different." Her brown eyes looked around the room.

I let out a laugh. "You're not use to of the human world."

"True, so Ryan where did you come from?"

"The Animal Department. Cayla adopted me from there."

"You're an animal?!" Amber asked in shock.

"Part animal, part human," I told her.

"How does that even work?" She asked.

"Not sure, but it does," Ryan replied.

"So ready for some desert?" I asked them.

They both nodded and I got up to get the cake. I grab the pan and I set it on the table and served them a piece.

"So Amber, where'd you come from?" He asked as he slid the fork in his month and pulled it out and chewed on tge piece of cake.

"A girl named Doc, created me and Master, adopted me."

"You're like me; we're both adopted and never had any parents!" Ryan smiled.

I sat there quietly, listening to them. When they're plates are empty I collected them and I washed them. Ryan and Amber sat there talking.

"This evening was quite fun! I look forward for our next meet," Amber said.

"You're leaving already?" Ryan asked.

"I should. Doc is probably worried about me."

When I turned around. I saw Ryan pull Amber into a kiss. She didn't pull away she returned the kiss. I smiled as I put away the left overs.

"Bye, Amber," he said kissing her cheek.

"Bye and thanks for having me!"

"You're welcome! See you soon!" I smiled.

She walked in the living room, where my tablet laid on the coffee table. A portal appeared and it sucked her back into the game.


	8. New Student Arrives

The next day.

"Hey teacher I finished all my studies!" He said with a huge grin, entering the living room.

"That's awesome! Now you need to get a job."

"I read all about jobs in my studies. Could you help me fill out a application?"

"Of course." I smiled and I grabbed my laptop which on the table. I set it in my lap and turned it on.

Ryan sat next to me and watched me in awe. "What is that?"

"A laptop." I typed in my password and Ryan started at my wall paper in curiouslity.

"Who are those people?"

"Oh?" A big smile grew on my lips. "This another band I like, it's Skillet. You see the man in the middle?" I pointed the mouse on a muscular man. "This is John Copper the lead singer. He's my idol!"

"Tell the rest of their names!"

"You see this beautiful lady? She's a drummer of the band. Jen Ledger, she has a beautiful voice that makes me melt she also is my idol."

"She is beautiful."

"Okay the other beautiful lady is Korey Cooper, John's wife. She plays the piano and guitar. The last one is Seth Morrison, he plays guitar also."

"They look like nice people." Ryan judged by their happy faces.

"They are, they love their fans."

"Are you obsessed with this band?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!"

Ryan laughed at my reaction. "Why are you?"

"Well, they saved my life back in 2013. They mean the world to me. Someday I will meet them in person!"

"Lemme guess you saw them in concert?"

"Yup, once. God, I cried when John Cooper was talking about the Last Night."

"The Last Night?"

"It's one of their songs, it's really deep."

"Oh? Tell me how you grew to like them."

Him and I forgotten about job applications. I love it when I talk about my favorite bands. "Well I use to be a Christian, it's a religion. When I first heard Skillet; they were on the radio station called Air 1. It's a religious station. The first song I heard was Forgiven then it was Hero I fell in love with them, but I wasn't a huge fan.

I looked up more songs from them, and I listened to them and that's when I fell in love. At first I thought Jen and John were a couple because they sing together. When I looked up about them, I was wrong. This was back in 2012.

A year later, it was around February, I was bored and I decided to check out their YouTube channel. I watched their podcasts and that's when I loved them."

"Nice story."

"Yeah I'm a Panhead freak!"

"Panhead?" Ryan asked.

"It's when you're a really huge fan and you can't get enough of them," I still had that big smile on my face.

"Is it okay if I hear one of their songs?"

I nodded and I went to the internet page. I placed my fingers on the keyboard. "Let's see." I typed in one of my favorite songs; Everything Goes Black.

I clicked on the link and it brought us to YouTube. The video started to play. The intro had a beautiful violin play. We sat them in silence and let the lyrics sink in our souls.

'I reached out for you and I needed you to be here.'

"Is that her voice?" Ryan asked.

"Yup, that's Jen. Told you she had an amazing voice."

"John too," Ryan added.

"That's another thing I loved about them; their voices."

Once the song ended I clicked on Not Gonna Die.

"Whoa! I like the beat!"

I giggled. "I love this song too."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The package that I ordered probably came today. I set my laptop on the coffee table and I go to answer the door. There stood Shion holding my package. "Shion? What are you doing here?" I took the package and a smile formed on his lips.

Shion moved out of the way as if somebody is going to enter my house. There was Roxas, he walked in. He had big blue eyes and spiky hair. Shock and surprise was written all over my face.

"Take good care of him," he left and I closed the door.

Ryan greeted him. "Ah yes, number 136. I remember you."

I walked over. "Welcome Roxas, I'll show you around."

As I showed Roxas around my apartment, Ryan followed us. Which I didn't mind.

"This is where you'll sleep; with Ryan."

"Hey Roxas, I wanna teach you stuff!" He said with a proud smile.

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Ryan sat on the bed with Roxas he grabbed a book and studied with him. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

Ryan is such a gentleman. I walked back in the living room and I shut off my laptop. "There goes job applications. Oh well." I head to the kitchen and made some lunch.

"Boy, you seem to know all about this stuff," Roxas said with a smile.

"It's because I already studied this."

"After this can we play chase like we always did?"

"We're in human form, not animal."

"So? Who cares."

"Roxas, focus." Ryan started to read a sentence to him and Roxas kept quiet.


	9. Exploring the Outdoors

"Are you understanding what I'm reading to you?" Ryan asked Roxas.

Roxas replied with a nod. "I do understand. It's just interesting to learn about humans."

"It is." Ryan continued to read to Roxas.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It caught the boy's attention. "Come in," Ryan said.

I opened the door, carrying a plate of food for the both of them. I set it on their desk. "How's it going?"

"It's going good," Ryan replied.

"Hey teacher, can I someday explore the world outside?"

"Sure, maybe when you're done with studying." I walked out of their room to leave them to their studies.

Roxas rose from the bed and grabbed the plate of food and sat back with it in his lap, the two boys ate.

A few hours later they finished studying. "Time to go outside!" Roxas dashed out the door and Ryan behind him.

"We're ready!" Roxas said with a big smile.

"Okay!"

We slipped on our shoes and head outside. Roxas was looking around with big eyes, as if he's seeing his favorite band perform on stage. He looks so cute. "What is this?" He picked up a brown leaf.

"That's a leaf," Ryan answered.

"Oh? It looks so delicate."

The wind picked up and the leaf flew out of his hand. "Cool!"

Ryan grabbed Roxas' arm and walked him to the backyard, I followed behind them.

The blonde picked up some dirt, to feel it and Ryan was telling him what it is, he showed him all kinds of things. I watched them with a smile.

Suddenly Roxas screamed I ran over. "What happened?"

Roxas pointed at what made him scream. "Oh that? That's just a spider."

Roxas walked away from that area. "I don't like spiders."

Ryan just stood there watching it.

"Can we go back inside?"

I nodded. "Ryan, we're going in!"

Ryan took his eyes off the spider and joined us as we went inside.

"Ryan, let's go study!" Roxas said with a smile.

He nodded and they both disappeared down the hall. I sat on the couch and went on my tablet. I wonder if I'll get another student. I don't think I'll be able to handle one more.

I can't say no. I'm a good caring teacher, I can care for more. What could go wrong?

"Hey Master, what are you doing?" Amber asked me.

"Nothing really."

"Can I see Ryan again?"

"Yeah, tomorrow would be good," I reply.

"Can't wait!" She flashed me a smile.

"How's things going in the world of Moe?"

"Well, Roxanne went to take her dog out for a walk and Justin is blasting music in his room. I can hear it in my room!"

"Did you tell him to turn it down?"

"I knocked on his door and I tried opening it, it's locked!"

"I'll check on him!" I tap the arrow at the top on the room screen and I entered Justin's room.

"Hey! Turn it down!"

He was startled by my voice, yelling over the music. He turned it down right away. "..."

"Please go apologize to your sister and don't have your music too loud."

"...Sorry Master. I will apologize to Amber," he left his room and knocked on Amber's door.

Now that's taken care of. I hit the home icon at the bottom of the screen and I turned it off.

"I suppose I should cook some dinner," I rose from the couch and I enter the kitchen and I open the fridge. "Egg rolls sound good!" I grab the packages and I put them on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven. "With rice!" I heat up some water and cook the rice.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of anything to write!**


End file.
